Kuroshitsuji Crack!
by happycupcake02
Summary: These are moments that happened behind the scenes of Black Butler! Full of musicals, cannibalism, and laughs! (I'm bad at summaries...XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is a short story to hold you cupcakes off while I'm making the new chapter for Author In Black Butler! :D**

**THIS WILL BE A COMPLETELY IDIOTIC, AND STUPID STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's original characters. **

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**...**

Ciel was sitting at his desk, bored, like always.

He had been ignoring Sebastian for quite a while, and Sebastian was getting more irritated by the minute.

He decided...

_'I shall talk to him'_...

-SUDDENLY, THE SERVANTS STEPPED IN WITH MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS!-

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka said as he used his conducting-thingy to show the servants what to play.

Sebastian softly walked up to the door, and gulped down the nervousness that terrified him dearly.

"C-Ciel?" Sebastian quietly asked, while raising his hand up towards the door.

*KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK*

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel calmly asked while Sebastian cleared his throat.

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?! COME ON LET'S GO AND PLLLAAAAAYYYYYY!" Sebastian sang, while Ciel jumped up in shock at the loud voice outside his door.

"What are you playing at?! It's Summer! There isn't even any snow to begin with, you moron!" Ciel yelled while slamming his small fists upon his desk.

"I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE! COME OUT THE DOOR! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAAAAAYYYY!" Sebastian continued while Lizzy joined in.

"LIZZY?!" Ciel yelled surprised.

Suddenly, Lizzie turned into a magical, purple giraffe, and back flipped away.

"WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES! AND NOW WE'RE NOT! I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WWWHHHHHHYYYYY!" Sebastian sang louder, but then slowly quieted down to listen to Ciel's reply.

"I WILL NOT BE 'BUDDIES' WITH SOME ONE WHO SINGS SO TERRIBLY TO ME!" Ciel yelled back.

"Well, my lord...DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!" Sebastian raised his voice back up.

"NO!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN!"

"GO AWAY, SEBASTIAN!"

"Ooookkkk...Byyyyeeeee..." Sebastian whimpered while hanging his head and walking away. The servants packed up their instruments, and followed after the demon...

-1 YEAR LATER-

"The young master hasn't come out of his room for over a year, no he hasn't!" Mei-rin yelled.

"Well then. We'll just have to try harder!" Sebastian yelled while skipping back over to Ciel's large bedroom door.

*KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.*

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!"

"I SAID NO!" Ciel shouted in an attempt to shut the butler up.

"OR TORTURE REAPERS AMONG THE HALLS?!" Sebastian yelled.

"HEY!" Grell yelled while stepping in.

"GO AWAY GRELL!" Every character in the show yelled in unison, as the servants stopped playing for a small moment.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grell cried as he ran off into the distance, and the servants continued playing.

"I THINK THAT YOUR SOUL IS BECOMING OVERDUE, I'VE STARTED EATING PIECES OF MOLD ON THE WWWAAAAAALLLLLSSSSS!" Sebastian yelled.

"EWW! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Ciel yelled as his face cringed up in disgust.

"And it gets just a little lonely...all of these empty rooms..." Sebastian whispered while shuffling his feet.

Ciel looked up at his grandfather clock, and began to watch the hours tick by..

*TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK*

"How much longer are you going to be? I'm tired." Ciel yawned while tapping his tiny foot on the wooden ground.

The music stopped, and Sebastian, the servants, and a little fly walked away, leaving Ciel to finally rest his grumpy head.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Sebastian walked up to Ciel's door, once again, but this time he did not bring the servants. He came alone.

"Ciel...Please...I kn-" Sebastian started but Ciel slammed his door open, and grabbed him by the neck.

They stood there, staring into one-another's eyes, before Ciel slowly leaned in.

"Y-young master?" Sebastian asked, but Ciel lifted him up into his mouth, and devoured him whole.

"Finally...Time for some rest..." Ciel yawned and headed back to his bed.

Grell was watching from a nearby corner, and opened his jaw as he saw Ciel devour Sebastian whole.

"What..The..." -**THE END!**

**I MAY MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY FUN! XD**

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED!**

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE! XD**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake.**_


	2. A whole lot more, and stuff! XD

**Hello!**

**This chapter will have multiple crack moments, instead of just one like the last chapter!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's original characters!**

**YAY!**

**...**

Sebastian tucked his young master into his soft, warm bed, and started to walk away.

"Goodni-" Sebastian started, but was interrupted by Ciel clearing his throat.

"I'm not wearing underwear today." Ciel casually stated.

"Umm...Ok?" Sebastian questioned.

"No, I'm not wearing underwear today!" Ciel enthusiastically yelled as he stood.

"C-Ciel?" Sebastian shakily asked while backing up.

"Not that you probably care, much about my underwear.."

"Su-sure I do..."

"STILL NONE THE LESS, I GOTTA SAY!" Ciel yelled while tearing off his pants.

"OH MY GOD!" Sebastian yelled while shielding his eyes.

"THAT I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY!" Ciel finished, then magically teleported back to his bed, and fell fast asleep.

"I-I'm scarred...for un-life..." Sebastian cried out while shaking his head, and vomiting.

...

This is just a dramatic space. Please continue reading.

...

Lizzie began to brush her long, blonde hair, and she started to hum one of her favorite songs.

"I feel pretty...Oh so pretty...And happy! An-" She began to sing, but Grell flew through the window with a kidnapped Sebastian in his/her arms.

"AANNNNNDDDD GGGGAAAAAAYYYYY!" Grell sang, and then tore off his/her shirt to reveal a superman cape.

"Who are you?!" Lizzie yelled while standing up, and Grell put a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Shhh...I'm bat-woman..." Grell whispered, and then jumped out the window.

After he jumped, Lizzie sat on her bed, and began to sing her new favorite song...

"MY LEG!" Grell yelled as a large crash was heard outside her window.

"~Caught in a bad romance..~" Lizzie sung.

...

We interrupt this program to bring you another boring spacer.. Your original program will return shortly.

...

Sebastian had ordered the servants to come see him, and now, he finally stood before them.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." Sebastian started.

"Yes, yes we are!"

"Yeah, now hurry up! I have cooking preparations!"

"YESH!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Well. I'm here to tell the truth...I'm not actually..._human..._" Sebastian smirked while emphasizing 'human'.

"WHAT?!" Three of the servants yelled while Tanaka just continued sipping his tea.

"You see...I'm simply...One _sexy_ human..." Sebastian chuckled.

Meirin fainted, Finnian laughed, Tanaka continued being Tanaka, but Bard was angry.

"YOU MEAN I CAME DOWN HERE FOR THIS?!" Bard shouted.

Sebastian gave Bard a cold glare, and flicked him with his pinkie, causing Bard to fly over the Earth, all the way to China.

"MY LEG!" Bard yelled as he landed.

...

Thi- You know what? You know the drill already, so why are you still reading this?

...

Alois sat on the floor like a small child, and stared intensely at Claude with begging eyes.

"What do you want?" Claude asked while playing with his glasses.

"I wanted love, but obviously you don't want me to be happy, so instead I want entertainment..." Alois stated while clapping his tiny hands together and smiling innocently.

Claude sighed. "Ugh...What do you want me to do?" Claude groaned as he stood up, and brushed off his suit.

"Whatever you want, as long as it's entertaining to me!" Alois laughed.

"Fine.." Claude groaned as he commanded the rest of the servants to play the music for his performance.

As the servants began to play, Alois became curious about what Claude wanted to do.

"Claude. What are you going to do?" Alois asked while watching Claude begin to drink multiple glasses of wine.

"~I'M GONNA SSSWWWWIIINNNNNGGGGG, FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIER!" Claude yelled while jumping onto the chandelier that hung above their heads.

"Oh my..." Alois said while face-palming himself, and shaking his head.

...

You know what this is. I don't even know why I'm doing this...XD

...

Ciel had just pooped out a big load of "Sebastian" about 5 hours ago, and was now doing paperwork while Sebastian was scrubbing the feces off of himself.

A knock was heard at the door, and Ciel didn't even have time to say "Come in", before seeing an angry Sebastian rush towards him.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled while Sebastian tried to pick him up, and shove him in his mouth.

"I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm eating your soul whether you like it, or not." Sebastian said while lifting Ciel higher.

"But, What about the contract?!" Ciel asked through a loud voice.

"Screw the contract, I'm sexy." Sebastian said while throwing Ciel into the back of his throat, and casually continuing on with the day.

...

**So? How was it?**

**Did you like it, or naww?**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review if you enjoy!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE! XD**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	3. Chapter 3 and stuff

**It's been 4 days ever since I have made an Author in Black butler chapter! DX**

**I have no ideas! XD**

**If you get the chance, can you read the last chapter and give me some ideas? Sorry for asking!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's original characters!**

**YAY!**

**...**

"C-Claude..." Alois stuttered, struggling to regain his breath.

"What is it, your highness?" Claude asked while grunting.

"I-I'm coming out of the closet..." Alois stated.

"Alright." Claude said while moving out of the way so Alois could get out of the closet he was hiding in.

...

That...was...awkward...Wasn't what you thought he was talking about, was it? XD

...

-DANCE MOMS-

Claude, Sebastian, Joker, and Peter were sitting in their seats so they could watch their children dance at the famous studio "Abby-Lee's Dance Company".

"Alright kids, let's get straight to the pyramid." the queen, Abby, said to the children.

"Mrs. Abby?" Wendy asked while raising her hand.

"WHAT IS IT YOU BRAT?!" Queen Abby shouted.

"Why aren't our parents down here for pyramid?" Wendy asked.

"THEY ARE AN ANNOYANCE TO ME, AND MY TEACHING METHODS! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" Queen Abby shouted.

"Yes mam!" Wendy saluted before dropping to the ground and doing pushups.

"Alright. So, on the bottom of the pyramid, we have Wendy." Queen Abby said while tearing off the sheet of paper that covered Wendy's face-shot.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! MY SISTER WAS THE BEST ONE IN THE GROUP ROUTINE!" Peter shouted while turning into a banana, and crying out ketchup.

"And next, we have Doll." Abby said while also removing the paper that covered her face -shot.

"That's it! I'm going down there right now, to let her know my princess is better than all of those freaks!" Joker shouted while trying to run out of the room, but Sebastian held him back, and told him to wait.

"Next to last, we have Alois. You were good in the group, but your solo made me gag." Abby stated while removing the paper.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can have dinner.." Claude said while sighing.

"And now! We have my favorite dancer! Ciel Phantomhive! You're a miracle!" Abby squealed while removing the paper over his face-shot with extra care.

"Yay! My love is on the top for the 666th time in a row!" Sebastian squealed.

"NOW! STRETCH! I'M GOING TO GET CIEL SOME MUSTARD ICE-CREAM!" Abby said while flopping on the floor like a dying bird.

"MY LEG!" Alois yelled.

...

If you guys don't know what dance-moms is, then that was probably awkward.. XD

...

Sebastian had removed Ciel out of his stomach earlier that day, because he believed that he deserved a second chance.

Ciel was now laying in bed reading a book, while Sebastian was sexily strutting across the halls towards his door.

*KNOCK. KNOCK.*

"Young mast-ah, can I come in?" Sebastian said while twerking on Ciel's door.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Ciel said while Sebastian bursted through the door, and slammed it behind him.

"S-SEBASTIAN?!" Ciel questioned while backing up.

Sebastian put some sun-glasses on, and then he dropped to his knees, which worried Ciel.

"A-are you alright?" Ciel asked while beginning to walk towards him, but was pushed back by a loud, powerful wind.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Ciel yelled while rubbing his head.

"Excuse me." Sebastian blushed.

...

Sebastian! XD

...

-BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT-

"Let me introduce our judges!" the host, Undertaker, said which made the audience roar in applause.

A young blonde boy walked down the stairs, and Undertaker pointed to him.

"Heeheehee! Our first judge is...Alois Trancy!" Undertaker exclaimed as Alois sat down in his chair, and cheerfully waved to his fans.

Next, a young blonde girl walked down the stairs, and Undertaker pointed to her.

"Elizabeth Midford! Hehehe!" Undertaker exclaimed while pointing to Elizabeth as she began to become angry.

"CALL ME LIZZIE!" 'Lizzie' yelled, which made the audience laugh.

"Last, but not least, we have...Ciel Phantomhive!" Undertaker laughed as the tiny boy boringly walked down the stairs, and sat down with no emotion upon his face.

Once he was seated, Lizzie began to squeeze him which made him irritated.

"OUR FIRST CONTESTANT... CLAUDE FAUSTUS!" Undertaker exclaimed while stepping away so Claude could come on stage.

"Thank you." Claude said.

"Pst. Ciel. That's my butler!" Alois said while nudging Ciel with his elbow.

"Sebastian. Kill that monstrosity..." Ciel said boringly once again.

-SUDDENLY A GUN SHOT IS HEARD, AND CLAUDE COLLAPSES TO THE FLOOR-

-THE CROWD GASPS-

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says while appearing on stage, and bowing towards the crowd.

"What are you doing, Claude?!" Alois shouted while standing up.

"My impersonation of a burrito..." Claude said while curling up into a ball.

...

**HOW WAS IT?!**

**Review i you want more! **

**YAY! XD**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	4. FOUR CRACK FOUR AND STUFF

**IIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

**XD**

**I brought some of my friends with me today! ('-('-('-('-')-')-')-')**

**Just kidding! I don't have any friends! XD JK**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters.**

**PEACE! XD**

**...**

-Narrator: Undertaker-

"Our story begins in a world where my friends can only speak song lyrics! Let's watch them struggle, shall we?"

"~Come here~!" Ciel yelled while grabbing his small face in shock.

"~What is it~?" Sebastian yelled while also grabbing his face in shock.

"~I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, and I need you now~!" Ciel sang while he covered his mouth.

"~I don't know why...But...I love you~!" Sebastian yelled out, so embarrassed that he covered his mouth in shame.

"~S-s-stop talking that blah, blah, blah~!" Ciel snapped.

...

I think I'm on crack myself... XD

...

"Claude. Bring me dat boot-tay!" Alois laughed as he looked at Claude.

"Wouldn't you rather have some tea?" Claude seriously asked as Alois's bi-polarness progressed.

"Is that what I asked for?" Alois said while his face transformed into an apple.

"What...the"

...

OK! CLAUDE, NO CUSSING! THIS IS RATED K+ XD

...

"Sebastian." Ciel calmly said while standing up, and setting his tea down.

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked while looking over at Ciel.

"I'm a banana..." Ciel muffled.

"What? Ciel?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"I'm a banana!" Ciel yelled while his clothes suddenly disappeared to show a black jump-suit.

"What happened to your clothes?!" Sebastian asked while slowly backing away.

"I'M A BANANA!" Ciel yelled as strobe lights shined, and he turned into a banana.

"Why me?" Sebastian asked while shaking his head.

...

Ok, Yeah, I'm pretty sure that there was some crack in my apple sauce! XD

...

Lizzie ran into Ciel's room in tears.

"CCIIIIEEEELLLL!" She screamed while running up to him, and hugging him.

"What?!" Ciel asked while attempting to pry her off of him.

"I'm fat!" Lizzie complained while grabbing her small belly.

"You're not." Ciel said while standing up and putting sunglasses on.

"I-I'm not...?" Lizzie softly asked.

"And even if you were...I'm all about that bass." Ciel grinned.

...

Yup, there was! XD MWA HAHAHAHAHA! XD

...

Ciel was ignoring Sebastian, like always, and Sebastian was more irritated than last time.

"CCiiiiiieeeeeelllll! I need attention!" Sebastian whined while pulling Ciel's arm.

"No." Ciel simply said, while continuing with his work.

"Please! I neeeeed it!" Sebastian whimpered while standing up.

"I said no." Ciel smirked.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll do it." Sebastian said while his face became serious.

"Do what?" Ciel asked while still looking down.

"You know what." Sebastian shot Ciel a glance.

"Oh no. That? Please don't." Ciel begged while still looking upon the imaginary paper he was pretending to look at.

Sebastian became naked, and climbed onto a wrecking ball that appeared out of no where, and began to sing...

"I'M NAKED TO GET ATTENTION!" Sebastian screamed while Grell licked a hammer, and William threw Cheezit crackers at Ciel.

"I'm not getting paid enough to do this..." William sighed.

"You're not getting paid at all!" Grell smiled.

...

2 Things: I made this idea in math class, and if you want to, go to and watch "Stop Miley", because that's where I got the "naked for attention" idea. XD

...

Sebastian was walking all over the garden, looking for cats, when suddenly he heard a small noise.

"Kitty?" He asked while turning his head to look where the sound was coming from.

-SUDDENLY CIEL JUMPED ONTO SEBASTIAN'S HEAD-

"ONWARD DOGGY! MUSH! MUSH!" Ciel chanted while holding onto Sebastian's head.

"DOG? WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOG?!" Sebastian yelled back.

-SUDDENLY SEBASTIAN TURNED INTO A DOG-

"Oh, the irony!" Ciel happily giggled while Sebastian tried to remove him off of his back.

...

Idea credit goes to... *Drum Roll* RandomOkakuGirl! XD

...

"Your highness, I am curious about something..." Claude said while turning around towards Alois.

"What is it? I'm busy." Alois said while walking out of the closet...again...

"How many languages do you speak?" Claude asked.

"Four. I speak English, Japanese, a little bit of Latin, but I mostly speak _sexy_.." Alois smirked.

"I thought you spoke more." Claude said.

"I do." Alois said while going back into the closet.

"What is it?" Claude impatiently asked.

"I speak chopnese" Alois seriously said.

"What's that?" Claude asked once again.

-SUDDENLY PEWDIEPIE APPEARS OUT OF NO WHERE-

"CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Alois and Pewdiepie said while karate chopping Claude in the face.

Claude grabbed his forming cut, and suddenly began to bleed tap shoes. **(How is that even possible? XD)**

"MMMMYYYYYYYY BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Claude screeched, while Pewds and Alois walked away like nothing ever happened.

...

Seriously! How does one exactly bleed tap shoes?

...

Ciel had twisted his ankle earlier that day, and Sebastian was forced to carry him so he could attend his scheduled meetings.

They were now walking towards the second meeting, or at least Sebastian was.

And Sebastian was amazed by how heavy Ciel had gotten over the last few months.

"My lord, you are getting heavier every day. Would you mind telling me why?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Ciel said with a straight face, even though he was holding in laughter.

SEBASTIAN DRAMATICALLY GASPED.

"R-really?!" Sebastian asked while looking at Ciel in the eyes.

"No, stupid! They just made this thing called "McDonalds junior down the street!" Ciel laughed.

"That would explain the fat rolls..." Sebastian sighed.

"You're such a moron some times.." Ciel laughed some more.

"Your ankle isn't really hurt is it?" Sebastian seriously asked.

"Nope!" Ciel laughed some more.

Sebastian stopped walking and dropped Ciel, he then proceeded to bury him.

"S-Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel's cries were now muffled.

"I'm the one who's actually pregnant..." Sebastian said while doing a hair flip

...

WHAT THE HECK SEBASTIAN?! XD

...

William was cleaning his "death scythe" when Grell walked into the room.

"Hey babe?" Grell asked while walking towards him.

"I'm not your babe, now what is it?" William asked.

"Weelllllppp. You see...I have a little bit of a problem..." Grell frowned.

"What is it now, Grell?" William asked and sighed.

"I have purple pandas licking my butt.." Grell sighed while attempting to pry the purple pandas of of his/her bottom.

"Why me?!" William face-palmed.

...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

...

Once again, Sebastian and Ciel were tending to their usual hobbies, only Sebastian was confused about something. And it bothered him so much that he just had to ask Ciel about it.

So, he walked up to him, and began to speak...

"Young master, something has been bothering me for a while, and I would like to ask you for an answer." Sebastian said while looking down at the "blue-nette".

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked while still looking at his "imaginary" paper work.

"I would like to know why humans are trying to bring sexy back." Sebastian seriously asked.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked while finally looking at his butler.

"Well, I'm right here. I never left." Sebastian replied while Ciel began to slam his head against his desk.

...

I'm sorry! I'm on "apple sauce crack"! XD

...

**Well, that is it for now!**

**I must work on my "Author In Black Butler" story before my friend kills me for not posting! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed, tell me if you did! XD**

**Buh-Bye-Bae-Bee! :)**

_**-Le Happy**_ **_CupCake_**


	5. Chapter 5: 500 CRACKS ON DA WALL!

**SUP?!**

**SHELB'S DOES NOT OWN LE KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF DEM BOOTIFUL CHARACTERS, OK?!**

**GOOD.**

**HIT IT!**

**XD**

**...**

"Hey Ciel..." Sebastian said while nudging Ciel with his elbow.

"What it is?" Ciel asked.

"Guess what." Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked while looking up at his butler.

"I'm a demon." Sebastian...er...somewhat-confessed.

"I already knew that, Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled.

"Hey! World! I'm a demon!" Sebastian enthusiastically shouted.

"Sebastian, shut up!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian grabbed a mega-phone, and began to yell louder..

"HEY WORLD! I'M A DEMON!" Sebastian screamed.

"If you do not shut up, I will kill you!" Ciel yelled while standing up, but Sebastian whooshed over and put his finger upon Ciel's lips.

"Shhhh...You can't do that..." Sebastian whispered...

"And why not?" Ciel asked while trying to step away, but Sebastian pulled him closer.

"Because...I'm a demon..." Sebastian whispered.

...

I'm sorry, I'm tired! XD

...

"Young master...Young master...Y-young master..." Sebastian groaned.

"W-what?" Ciel asked while slowly moving away.

"Y-YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian yelled as he quickly shot up from the bed.

"So. Is this why demons don't sleep? Because if they do, they'll dream about another demon stealing their 'masters' first kiss?" Ciel snickered.

"H-how did you know that?!" Sebastian asked as he looked over at Ciel embarrassed.

"Because...I know all..." Ciel said while turning into a pretzel.

"Just go back to sleep, Sebastian...Just go back to sleep..." Sebastian whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

...

I'm in the mood for pretzels now...Mmmmm...XD

...

-JAIDYN FROM AUTHOR IN BLACK BUTLER SUDDENLY APPEARS-

"SSSSSQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLL!" Jaidyn OBVIOUSLY squealed.

"Oh no...Not this one again!" All of the guys from Kuroshitsuji yelled as they ran for their lives.

"You can't run from me, you idiots.." Jaidyn smirked.

"WHY NOT?!" All of the guys yelled.

"Because...In this story..the author made me have super-powers!" Jaidyn giggled as she looked at Shelby, **(The author)**

"No! Not the author!" William yelled as he slowly sank to his knees.

"WEEE!" Jaidyn yelled as she swung from a nearby tree branch.

"Young master! Look out!" Sebastian screamed as he watched Ciel get smacked by Jaidyn's foot.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel groaned as he reached out to Sebastian.

"No...No...NO!" Sebastian dramatically yelled as Ciel 'died'.

Sebastian dropped to his knees and began crying hysterically.

"Can I get up now?" Ciel said while sitting up.

"No, we were not done with the seen yet!" the director sighed as he showed Ciel the script.

"Ugh, I'm glad we're done. My arms hurt." Jaidyn's stunt-double said as she stretched out her arms.

"This movie is going to be terrible if you don't stop messing up Ciel!" the director yelled.

"U-Um...Sebastian?" Ciel ignored the director and nudged Sebastian with his elbow.

"What?" Sebastian asked while looking down at the small child.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" the director screamed.

"I-is that horde of fan-girls getting closer?" Ciel stuttered.

"Oh, pineapples..." Sebastian said while pulling a pineapple out of his rear.

...

Happy early Halloween everyone! Review and tell me if you're trick-or-treating this year, and what your going to be!

...

**Sorry that this was short!**

**AND I AM ALSO VERY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! DX**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake**_

_**...**_

_Next time on Kuroshitsuji Crack:_

_What if Alois and Ciel were cheerleaders having a rap battle?_

_Stay tuned!_


	6. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CHEER-LEADING!

**Hey hey hey! :D**

**Here is the highly anticipated cheer-leading rap battle that all of you lovely cupcakes wanted!**

**YAY!**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**...**

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CHEERLEADING!

Alois

Vs.

Ciiiiiieeeellll!

BEGIN!

(Alois)

Hey, I'm Alois, the very, very best

I'll put your tumbling skills to the test!

Back-hand-spring, cartwheel, all of the above

Do you even know how to put on a glove?

Your butler does all of your work

and all you do is whine!

You act like our team beating you

is an illegal crime!

We are the spiders

and we fight, fight, fight!

We hunt and we kill

and we bite, bite, bite!

(Ciel)

Ha! You're acting

like we live in a fort!

And I'm pretty sure that all you know

is how to wear shorts!

Back-hand-springs? Ha!

Don't make me laugh!

When I do beginner skills like that

I can fold my back in half!

My butler?

How dare you mention him!

This isn't the noble hour,

this is a cheer-leading competition!

(Sebastian)

Woah there, my lord

Don't be too feisty!

We don't want this challenge

to become to bloody!

And besides 

I just made that bow!

I don't want it infected with

their parasites you know!

These raging lunatics

aren't worth your time.

They can't even tumble,

nor can they rhyme!

(Claude)

What the heck

did you just say to my highness?!

Who cares? That comeback was filled with

dirt and dryness.

My cheerleader can do

chin-stands, back-bends, and so much more!

ALL YOURS DOES IN FALL

AND COMPLAIN ON THE FLOOR!

My highness has been crowned the

cheer-leading and rapping queen!

(*Record stops*)

Errrr... I meant...

ummm...king.

(*Record Continues*)

(Ciel)

Ha! Even your butler confessed

to your feminine ways!

I could kick your butt while tumbling

for days and days!

Give up, Trancy,

this is the end!

I had already beat you

before this had even began!

(Alois)

You think you're fierce.

You think you're moves are cool...

But in the end

You're just a childish fool.

There are millions of tricks

that I can simply throw!

Oh, and by the way.

I hope you step on a lego!

WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!

Ha! JUST KIDDING!

... _  
><em>

_Next time on Kuroshitsuji Crack:_

_Whatever the heck the author wants to publish!_

_Stay Tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7 Twerps in Tiaras?

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**YAY**

**...**

-Attack on Titan (BB version)-

(Eren=Ciel

Armin=Alois

Mikasa=Lizzie

Titan= Claude

Levi=Sebastian -Pretend he's short-)

There, Ciel stood. His green cape flowing in the wind, and his eyes determined to kill the beast that stood before him.

"FEE FI FO FUM! I LIKE TAP SHOES, SO LIKE, YUM YUM YUM!" the titan yelled as it quickly moved closer.

"C-Ciel! The beast! It's so ugly that it burns my eyes!" Alois yelled as his eyes began to literally melt.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" Lizzie yelled as she skipped towards the titan happily; not a care in the world.

"Hello~! What is your name?" Lizzie gently asked as she stared up at the ugly titan.

"Imma Claude, and I would like to be called 'Spiderman'" Claude said as he did jazz hands.

"Okay, that's cool..." Lizzie said as she tugged at her pockets.

"Lizzie! Get over here! What do you think you are doing?!" Ciel yelled as he drew his weaponry from his holders.

Suddenly, Lizzie pulled out a roll of rainbow stickers, and began to place them all over Claude/ a.k.a. Spiderman.

"NOOOOO! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" Claude yelled as candy canes began to grow out of his eyes...HIS EYES! MWAHAHAHA...Excuse me...back to the story...

Lizzie then pulled a stuffed pony out of her rear and placed it on his nose, which made him faint.

"Ugh!" Claude yelled out as he hit a fabulous pose before dropping to the ground.

"Yay! Stickers rule!" Alois yelled. "Ole!"

"Oh my...NOW I HAVE TO FREAKIN' CLEAN THIS! GET OUT! SHOO!" Sebastian yelled as he began to wipe away at the dirt.

...

If you don't watch Attack on Titan, than I'm sorry for the confusion.

(But seriously, who hasn't watched Attack on Titan by now?)

...

-Twerps in Tiaras-

"Ciel! Get over here right now!" Sebastian, Ciel's male mother, called.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Ciel screamed as he crossed his arms.

"You have to put on your fake breasts! Now get over here!"

"NO!"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE FLAT CHESTED!" Sebastian yelled as he pulled Ciel by the hair.

After Sebastian applied his fake breasts, teeth, hair, eyelashes, arms, legs, and practically everything, they finally got to the makeup stage...Did I mention that Ciel hates makeup?

"WAAAHHHH!" Ciel yelled as he struggled away from the eyeliner.

"Quit! You're smudging it!" Sebastian yelled as he wiped away the unwanted marks.

"Oww!"

"Ugh."

And again, after completing this process, Ciel finally was finished, and was finally ready to go to the pageant.

"Good job, Alois." Claude, Alois' male mother, said as Alois smiled brightly at the compliment.

Alois loved pageants. He only took 5 minutes to get ready, and he loved the moment when the lights are all on him.

"Done! This time it only took 4 minutes!" Claude squealed as he high-fived Alois.

"Yay!"

AT THE PAGEANT

"Here is Ciel Phantomhive! She...er...he is sporting a blue ruffled and regal dress! His favorite color if death, and his favorite hobbies are games, murder, and knitting!" the announcer lady happily said as Ciel strutted down the runway.

After finishing his turn, he walked back over to his mother.

"You did well, sweetie!" Sebastian chirped, but Ciel swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Now, it was Alois' turn!

"Here is Alois Trancy! He is sporting a short purple stripper outfit with black high-heeled boots! His favorite color is purple, and his favorite thing to do is...C-Ciel...Phantomhive..." the lady stuttered as the crowd gasped.

"O-okay then..." she sighed.

"YOU DID FAN-TABULOUS!" Claude said as Alois smiled back.

"Yea, I know!"

Results!

"Every one did well, but there was one that stood out most to our judges..." the lady said.

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!" Ciel screamed as he quickly tapped his foot on the stage.

"The winner...of the 2014 supreme queen fantastical marvelous powder puff beauty Jr. queen championships...is..." the lady slowly said as she pulled out a small golden letter.

Everyone was on their toes, except for Alois, cause he's like, perfect.

"Elizabeth Midford!" the lady happily announced as she handed the blonde girl a 600 ft. trophy, and a crown that was so heavy that it smashed the poor girl's head into the wooden floor.

And from that day forth, Ciel and Alois killed both women, and became part of the hood.

And that kids...is how contacts were made...

The end...

...

**HA! NOT!**

**How was it?**

**lemme know, down below!**

**Hey! That rhymed!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	8. Chapter 8: CRACKTASTICAL ADVENTURES

**HEY! I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO FLUFFING LONG! XD**

**Please don't be mad! **

**OH MY LORD DOITSU! I have a story~!**

**So I have a mega crush on this dude, and like we had a dodge-ball tournament, and like he was talking to me, and he hugged me like 8 times, and he like forced me to cuddle with him, and LIKE OH MY LORD DOITSU! HE IS SO FLUFFY AND WARM AND SO NICE! WAHHHHHH! :3  
><strong>

**And like Jaidyn, from AIBB was like making a heart with her fingers, and I had to keep slapping her. =_=**

**Speaking of AIBB...**

**Author in Black Butler readers, I shall update later. My computer keeps deleting everything with it's stupidness...XP**

**YAY! I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER, SO LIKE...YAY!**

**Special surprises at end of chapter!**

**...**

Ciel puffed out a large amount of air, and brought up his voice as he walked onto the large and magnificent stage.

He had gathered every one he knew. This included Sebastian, Elizabeth, Finnian, Tanaka, Baldroy **(Or whatever the fluff his name is)**, Meirin, Alois, Claude, Hannah, the triplets, Undertaker, William, Ronald, and of course... Grell...

"Alright everyone...Now, I know what you're all asking one-another. 'What am I doing here'? Is that correct?" Ciel asked as he looked upon the semi-large crowd; everyone nodded.

"First, let's take a moment to gather our thoughts..." Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes; as if he was saying a prayer, the others followed.

Ciel finally lifted his head, and the others did the same.

"Okay. That will be all." Ciel stated as he left the stage area.

...

If you didn't get that, I'll explain it...

Ciel gathered everyone to a large meeting, and he's like a fluffing troll.

So he just makes them "gather their thoughts", and then leaves.

If you still don't get it then...I dunno...

...

Alois sexily strutted over to Ciel, and stuck his tongue out with a grin.

"You know Ciel..." he whispered as he snaked his arms around the bluenette's neck.

"W-what is it now?!" Ciel growled as he tried to pry Alois' arms away.

"I'm...a goofy-goober, yeah..." Alois smirked.

"So, you're a goofy-goober, yeah?" Ciel questioned.

Alois suddenly leaned closer...Their faces inches apart.

"_We're all _goofy-goobers...yeah..." he stated as the duo suddenly shot up from their seats, and were now clothed in chic tuxedos.

"GOOFY-GOOFY-GOOBER-GOOBERS-YEAH!" the boys screamed as Sebastian suddenly appeared with a bag tied to his back.

"CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!" Sebastian screamed as China from Hetalia suddenly appeared.

"FLUFF THAT! CLAUDE! I CHOOSE YOU!" Alois yelled as he threw a sparkly pokeball to the ground

-FABULOUS CLAUDE HAS APPEARED-

"CHINA! USE 'CUTE HELLO KITTY ATTACK'!" Sebastian hissed as China threw up 'Hello Kitty' stuffed plushes all over 'Fabulous Claude'.

"UGH! THIS IS SOOOOOO UN-FABULOUS!" Claude groaned as he wiped the cuteness from his sleeves.

"FINE! CLAUDE USE TAP-ALICIOUS!" Alois yelled as Claude tapped all over China's face.

-MEANWHILE-

In the utter chaos, Ciel was stolen by Grell.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ciel squealed like a pig as Grell held him like the small-brat that he was.

"HA! Never! If I can't have bassy, than neither can you!" Grell replied while playing with his FABULOUS hair.

-SUDDENLY, A WILD DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORER APPEARS-

"GRELL, NO SWIPING!" Dumbledora the Explorer yelled.

"Don't do it..." Grell threatened.

"GRELL, NO SWIPING!" the explorer yelled once-more; Grell was now fuming with frustration.

"I'm warning you!" Grell hissed.

"GRELL! NOOOOOO SWIPING!" Dumbledora finished, leaving the fabulous red-head to grunt.

"OLD MAN!" Grell snapped as he dropped Ciel on his blue head.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Ciel screamed as he clutched his leg in agony.

Dumbledora's map suddenly rolled over to Ciel, and pooped up revealing a small grey beard. **(What the heck? O_o)**

The map then turned towards you.

"WHICH WAY TO THE HOSPITAL?!" It screeched.

"YOUR MOM!" you yelled back.

...

Dude. I. Am. On. So. Many. Drugs.

...

Alois and Ciel were having a peaceful dinner, until Alois breathed.

"Hey, Ciel. Would you like to play a game?" Alois purred while he itched his butt cramp.

"Sure. Why not?" Ciel simply replied while getting up, and going up to his room as the blonde followed.

They closed the door, and sat on the rug of Ciel's room. They were quiet for a while, before Alois finally spoke.

"Do you perhaps have a gun?" He questioned towards Ciel; which had quite a shocked face.

"Y-yeah..." Ciel stuttered as he grabbed the revolver on his shelf.

He cautiously handed the gun to Alois, and the blonde grabbed it with joy.

"This game is called...'Russian Roulette...'." Alois smirked wildly as he loaded one chamber of the gun with a bullet, span it, and put the gun to Ciel's head.

"Will you live? Or will you die? That is the question~" Alois sang as he placed his finger on the trigger. Ciel's heart had practically froze, and he could not move the slightest bit due to fear.

Alois pulled the trigger and a bullet came flying out, but Sebastian had arrived just in time, and caught it in between his gloved fingers.

"Not today, mudder trucker!" Sebastian also sang as he skipped around Ciel.

"COD JAMMIT!" Alois exclaimed as he stomped out of the room...In the process, falling down the stairs...

"CROTCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Ciel mocked Alois.

"TIME TO HUG~!" Sebastian squealed as he cuddled with Ciel's head.

"OH FLUFF NUGGETS!" Ciel growled as he bit Sebastian's eyebrow.

Sebastian whimpered and became a woman.

"Now will you cuddle~?" female Sebastian cooed.

"I HAVE A FIANCE!" Ciel yelled as he slapped the other idiot.

...

And I have food. Your point?

...

"Hey, girl..." Ciel said as he poked Lizzie.

"What?" Lizzie smiled.

"Look at my mom. She's got it going on..." Ciel continued.

"You do realize that your mom is dead right?" Lizzie asked.

"HA! You're blinded by her jewelry." Ciel laughed.

"Ohhhh...You're quoting a song..." Lizzie realized.

"No. I'm quoting my pillows that talk to me at night." Ciel explained.

"What the heck is wrong with you...?" Lizzie sighed.

...

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Sorry that it sucked! **

**As promised, here is the 2 surprises that I told you about at the beginning of the chapter.**

**1.) Would you rather?**

**Would you rather is a game where you pick one or the other. Tell me in the reviews what you picked! (I'll be doing these for every chapter from here-on-out.)**

**A.) Would you rather: Cuddle with Ciel or Alois?**

**B.)Would you rather: Go shopping with Grell or Lizzie?**

**C.) Would you rather: Be kidnapped by Claude or Sebastian?**

**D.) Would you rather: Be a demon or a reaper?**

**...**

**Alright time for part two!**

**2.) Happy thanks giving! Here is a free thingy where the Black Butler characters tell you something random...**

_**Ciel- I like pancakes.**_

_**Alois- Wanna try on some booty-shorts and cuddle?**_

_**Sebastian- Are you cat? 'Cause I wanna stroke you~ **_**(What the heck?! Worst pickup line ever. O_o)**

_**Claude- SKIPPITY-DOO-BOP! TAPPEDY LEEDLE NJIR3BFU3INFU3BUJINDJWED2MDI!**_

_**Grell- Mother Trucker, I'm awesome! And fabulous~**_

_**William- ...**_

_**Ronald- OL' MC' DONALD HAD A FARM! EEIEEIOOOOOOOOOOO! AND ON THAT FARM WAS LOTS OF GRASS! HE SHOULD REALLY MOW! **_

_**Lizzie- Mend the sails, 'cause this ship is sailing!**_

_**Undertaker- ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... **_

_**And even though I'm not a character...**_

_**Me- Happy thanksgiving! I hope everyone DIES AND THEIR BODIES SHALL BE STUFFED WITH PASTA- Er...I mean...I hope everyone has a wonderful week!**_


	9. What kinda drugs is author-chan on!

**HEY!**

**I'M BACK, MY LOVELIES! XD**

**YAY!**

**I don't own Kroshitsuji, or any of dem characters, kay?**

**...**

Sebastian hovered over the sleeping Ciel; watching his small chest rise and fall. The demon smiled before beginning to slightly caress his cheek an-

"NOT SO FAST!" Ciel snapped as he jolted up from his bed and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"Awww...So close too!" Sebastian groaned as he began to walk away.

"What do you want from me?!" Ciel asked as he stared at the butler fearfully.

"Well, you see. I may have left my cat sticker in your bed, and I may have accidentally dropped it in your throat. I was just attempting to retrieve it, my lord." Sebastian politely bowed before leaving the room gracefully.

Suddenly, Ciel felt something sliding up his throat...

Rainbow cat stickers began to pour all over the floor!

Then the began to become real, and they crowded around Ciel in a pack.

"Get away from my honey bunches!" a female voice screamed as a bread stick was thrown at the mob of cat stickers.

Lizzie gracefully slid into the room, and began defending Ciel with Italian food.

"Lizzie! Here! Catch!" Ciel yelled as he cowered behind the bed and threw a hamburger at her.

"How is this gonna help?!" Lizzie screamed as the mob began to plow over her.

"A country by the name of 'America' once said that hamburgers can solve all of the worlds problems." Ciel stated as he placed his hand in a 'salute' formation, and gazed at the stars shining in the sky.

"I'm kind of dying here!" Lizzie yelled as the mob devoured her whole.

"Hehehe...My plan is working..." Ciel chuckled as Sebastian walked in.

"MAH BABY!" Sebastian squealed as he jumped into the horde of cat stickers.

"MAH BABY!" Grell also squealed as he hopped onto the butler.

"My baby..." Ciel cooed as he gently stroked his dagger with loving fingers.

Grell and Sebastian turned towards the young boy in shock.

"You seriously need to get outside more..." Sebastian sighed.

...

I make these chapters up as I go along, so that's why they make no sense! XD

...

_-If reapers were professional ballerinas-_

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" William, the instructor, yelled as he watched his fellow ballerinas twirl in agony.

"Come on, dude! We've been dancing for 3 days! 3 DAYS!" Ronald complained as he passed out on the floor near the barre.

**(Barre is the bar the ballerinas use to warm up)**

"I hate to say this, but good job, Grell!" William cheered as Grell peacefully turned across the stage.

_'How is he/she able to go this long without even being tired?!'_ Ronald pondered as he slowly and painflly stood upon his weary feet.

"Hmm?" William questioned as he turned to the other ballerina.

Ronald took a deep breath, and then turned to the spinning red-head.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE BATTLE!" Ronald screamed as he pointed at the unknown gendered person.

"Kay~!" Grell squealed as it continued to move fabulously.

**(WARNING: There will be lots of dance terms that you most-likely do not know coming up!)**

Ronald glicaeded across the floor, then he borred next the the unknown gendered person.

"HOW YA LIKE THEM APPLES!" Ronald taunted as he continued to dance.

"I like them big and on Bassy~" Grell replied as he began to do front flips and stuff.

Ronald huffed, then pulled out a gun.

"POW POW!" Ronald smiled as he pointed the gun at Grell.

"You forgot to load it." William stated.

"OH MAN!" Ronald snapped, and jumped out of the building to the ground below.

"Why is he so weird?" Grell asked as he/she looked curiously down at the body sprawled out on the ground.

"Asks you..." William sighed.

William packed up his bags, and then headed for the door.

"Welp. Imma goin' to Jamaica. See ya later, tater hater!" William exclaimed as he took a selfie, and left.

"Finally..." Grell smirked and began to rub it's hands together evilly.

He/she pulled a lever, and out came tumbing "Bassy".

"NOW DANCE MY LOVELY! DAAAANCE!" Grell commanded as Sebastian was forced to put on a tutu.

...

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**I love ya guys sooo much!**

**XD**

**WOULD YOU RATHER TIME! :D**

_**Would you rather:**_

_**Would you rather study with William or Ronald?**_

_**Would you rather cook with baldroy or me~?**_

_**Would you rather draw with Madame Red or the Triplets?**_

_**Would you rather try on clothes with Lizzie or Alois? XD**_

_**LE END!**_

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	10. ReaderXFairyReaperThinga-majig!

**Hi!**

**First, I'll tell you a really boring and useless thing that you can skip if you want.**

**I'm sorry if these chapters are not funny, and more childish. I'm running out of ideas, and it is becoming harder to think of any thing to even get a good smile. :(**

**Plus, my self confidence is quickly decreasing, and I am becoming very anti-social, and it's kinda making me a little itty bit depressed. (Besides my manic-depression/ bi-polar)**

**None the less! I will continue to try to make these.**

**I promise to update Author in Black Butler soon. I just really don't wanna... XD**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or anything! I only own the ideas of the cracktastical adventures and stuff!**

**YAY!**

**...**

(This is a reader-insert, which means this has you, the reader, in it! I apologize in advance if any of your personality traits are off. :D)

(Also, this was made for a girl's perspective, but if you're a boy, you can change the pronouns and stuff! X3)

_In a far away world..._

-dramatic music-

_There is a girl._

-more dramatic music-

_And here is her story..._

-dramatic music dramatically ends-

The {Hair color} woke up a very cold, December morning, and stretched her limbs with a sleepy yawn. She rubbed her {Eye color} eyes, and gazed at the open window.

_'I could've sworn I closed that window before I went to sleep...' _{Name} thought to her self as she slowly groaned over to the object before wearily shutting it. Oh, how cliche!

So, like, anyways. {Name} tried to crawl back into bed, but then her mom was like: "Uh-uh-uh! You can't do dat!", so she was forced to stay awake.

She dramatically limped over to her desk/table/vanity/chair/whatever ya got, and began to roughly sketch out a hardcore yaoi manga. (You little pervert you~)

She then became bored, and lazily crept over to her bed, and just sat in the floor because her mom had put a protective forcefield around her heaven. Oh, the pity! Boo-hoo! You'll live! XD

{Name} then jolted up after hearing a loud *SPARKLE* and saw a "fabulous" red head standing at her bed side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in surprise as she tumbled off her bed and flopped around until she was in "ninja position".

"What?! Can't a reaper be fabulous without someone getting jealous?!" the 'thing' yelled as 'it' strutted over to the somewhat 'weaping' girl.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G!" {Name} dramatically stuttered.

"Goat? Glitter? Glamorous? Gangster? What is it?!" the 'person' asked.

"G-G-G-G-G!" {Name} continued to stutter.

"OH! I know it! Ghetto! That's what you're trying to say!" the red head exclaimed as a real lightbulb appeared above 'its' head, then quickly shattered.

"G-GRELL!" {Name} finally screeched as she glomped the fabulous one known as "Grell".

"UGH! What am I doing here again?!" Grell asked himself before finally hugging the girl back, and then coming to a conclusion.

"Oh yea! I'm your fairy reaper thinga-majig!" Grell shouted as glitter was flung in the air, and he landed in a perfect split.

"Oh..." {Name} sighed in despair and crossed her arms.

"W-what?!" Grell asked cautiously as he slowly stepped towards her.

"How many wishes do I get?" {Name} asked with a smirk.

"As many as you want, till the day you parish." Grell also said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh. So, there's obviously some kind of rules, isn't there?" {Name} asked as she looked up at Grell with satisfactory for God-who-knows-why.

"Yup~" Grell chirped like a freaking bird.

"Well. Don't just stand there like the idiot that you are! TELL MEH!" she commanded as she stomped her {small/big} foot on the ground with a *THUD*.

"Ya can't have world dominati-" Grell started but {Name} cut him off in frustration.

"NO WORLD DOMINATION! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIVE! I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF THIS MOMENT FOR MY WHOLE LIFE AND YOU TELL ME 'NO WORLD DOMINATION'?!" {Name} screamed as she began to throw things and flip tables.

"{N-Name}?" Grell asked but {Name} flipped a table on him.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" {Name} shouted as she held up one bendy-straw.

"Can I c-continue...?" Grell braced himself for another table, but {Name} was already 'innocently' sitting on the ground; adorable {eye color} eyes shining up at him.

"Yes." {Name} cutely answered as she held a knife behind her back.

"Ok. So, no love, money, or school/work wishes. That, I believe, is all~" Grell explained with a simple hairflip and a "fabulous" pose.

"Okay~ So. I SHALL MAKE MY FIRST WISH!" {Name} screeched as she held up her magical knife.

"OH MY GAWD! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE~!? I TOTALLY WANT ONE!" Grell screamed as he loudly admired the knife in its shining glory.

"I like totally got it from 'Knifes R Us'!" {Name} squealed as she held up the bloody shopping back labelled "Knifes R Us"; containing multiple knifes with different colors, and blade lengths.

"We should totally go there now~!" Grell also squealed as 'it' jumped up and down.

"We can go if you'll give me a life supply of nutella~" {Name} cooed as she played with her {hair color} locks.

"Sure! Anything for a good KILLING weapon~" Grell said as he/she placed his/her hand on his/her hip.

"Yesh." {Name} said in a serious voice as she and Grell put on their black shades, and rode Japan all the way to the store.

Why did they ride Japan, you may ask? Because he was a "Kiku Honda"!

*BUH DOOMP TSS*

-Only Hetalia fans will get that. If you don't watch Hetalia, then read below to see the other thing that they rode.-

"Yesh." {Name} said in a serious voice as she and Grell put on their black shades, and rode a local "fairy reaper thinga-majig" bus.

...

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**If you guys liked this chapter, I may do a part 2 to it later!**

**And since the WDRs (Would you rather) are so popular, I'm also going to be doing a random question of the day/chapter also from now on! XD**

**-THERE MAY BE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3/ BOOK OF CIRCUS-**

**Would you rather eat a banana with William or Jumbo?**

**Would you rather dance with Doll or Wendy?**

**Would you rather die like Joker did, or Beast? XD These were pretty bad deaths. **

**Would you rather be naked in a bath with Alois or Dagger? XDDDDD **

**Would you rather have Sebastian or Claude kill you? (And no. Neither is not an option. X3)**

**RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY/CHAPTER!**

**If you were allowed to live in ANY anime world for an entire year, what anime would it be? (Yes, anime movies do count as well.)**

**Like I said, thank you so much for reading! You don't know how much it means to me! *dramatic tear* XD  
><strong>

**Love ya, meh sweet cupcakes!**

**_-Le Happy__ CupCake_**


End file.
